


Operation Rainbow

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, a few of the boys became whores so be careful of that, i dont remember what else to tag, whore house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after their brake-up Adam hopes to bring his boys back together. Will he succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restingkovicface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restingkovicface/gifts).



> Hey! So props to the great and powerful Puertoraycan for creating the coolest/prettiest photo sets EVER! You should seriously go check them out omg :) 
> 
> Anyway enjoy! (I hope she likes it omg)

 

For the last five years Adam’s world had been completely [grey](http://puertoraycan.tumblr.com/post/121965689617/colourhaus-adam-kovic-grey-start-reading).

 

Five years ago everything was good, everything was ok.

 

_They were on top of the fucking world_

And then everything fell apart.

 

Accidents happened and people began to change, they stopped listening to each other and even went as far as to fight each other.

 

Punches were thrown and blood was spilled and words were exchanged.

 

Minds were made up and they went their separate ways.

 

Adam thought he would be ok, but he wasn’t.

 

After they all left Adam was left alone in a penthouse too big for one person.

 

H e fucking _hated_ the silence.

 

After a week he decided fuck everything and went on a binge of drinking and taking whatever he could get a hold of.

 

He nearly overdosed three times because there was no one there to stop him anymore.

 

After that third time he decided he needed to get out of that house, to many memories in the place.

 

After packing a backpack of whatever he could grab he stole a pretty SUV and drove off, hopping from motel to motel for the next few years and robbing gas stations here and there.

 

It never felt the same.

 

When the five year mark hit Adam had enough.

 

He fixed himself to say the least; he gave up drugs and cut back on the drink.

 

It was hard and he nearly killed himself a few times but he made it through.

 

When he finally felt that he was good again he set out to find the others.

 

He needed them in his life; he was so unstable without them.

 

So, with all the courage he had left he went back to Los Santos and got an apartment that was smaller than the penthouse but still big enough for the six of them.

 

He completely furnished the whole place with the money he had left and even set up a computer area in the living room with Lawrence’s old monitors.

 

For the first time in five years Adam felt truly happy.

_He was going to find his boys._

 

**XXXX**

 

For the last five years Lawrence’s life had been completely [black](http://puertoraycan.tumblr.com/post/121705709492/colourhaus-lawrence-sonntag-black-the-map).

 

That’s how Adam found him, passed out on a dirty whore house bed in Florida with nothing except a pair of Calvin Klein boxers riding low on his hips.

 

He followed Lawrence for a few days before confronting him. It had seemed that the man who was once a sweet and quiet hacker became a partier after the breakup.

 

Adam had followed Lawrence all day until he reached this strange house in the middle of a horrible neighborhood.

 

It was obvious some type of party was going on but Adam didn’t care about that, all he cared about was the once sweet man who had just stumbled his way inside.

 

After taking a few deep breaths he climbed out of the SUV and made his way up the broken front walk and into the rundown two story.

 

When he walked in he immediately realized this was no _ordinary_ party.

 

He watched from afar for almost an hour, fighting off advances from men and women alike as he kept his eyes trained on the dark haired man who once loved him.

 

Lawrence drank a lot and made out with one too many people for Adam’s liking before heading up the stairs with some guy who was way too young for him.

 

Adam waited about five minutes before heading up as well.

 

He tried multiple doors until he found one that was locked.

 

On a hunch he kicked it open and there he was.

 

The unknown guy seemed scared as Adam walked in.

 

“If you know what’s good for you you’ll leave” he growled.

 

The man jumped and nodded, quickly pulling his shirt back on before slamming the door behind him.

 

The loud noise caused Lawrence to let out a loud groan, his fingers flexing slowly due to whatever was in his system.

 

“Why’d you do that?” he mumbled, cracking his eyes open to glance at the dark figure standing over him.

 

Adam’s face fell slightly and he slowly sat down on the end of the bed.

 

“Larr’s, it’s me” he said quietly as he ran his thumb across the man’s cheek.

 

Lawrence let out a quiet gasp and fought to open his eyes.

 

“What are you doing here?” he whispered as he struggled to sit up.

 

Adam helped him up and Lawrence curled up against him, too weak to keep himself up.

 

Warmth flooded Adam and he felt so happy to have one of them back in his arms again.

 

“I’m looking for the others Lawrence, I missed you all so much” Adam whispered into his dirty hair as he held him.

 

Lawrence scoffed “Good luck with that”

 

Adam rolled his eyes. “Have a little bit of faith in me sweetheart”.

 

Lawrence just shook his head. “So, how’d you do it?”

 

Adam shrugged “It wasn’t hard really, it’s not like you all went completely off the grid or anything”

 

Lawrence hummed in acknowledgment and lifted his head from Adam’s shoulder.

 

“So what? You’re expecting me to just let you whisk me away like some knight in shining armor?”

 

Adam chuckled “That was kind of the plan, yeah”

 

“God fuck you” Lawrence said as he reached for his glasses on the side table.

 

“What? Lawrence are you seriously ok with staying here? Letting people take advantage of you whenever they want?”

 

Lawrence scoffed “They don’t take advantage of me”.

 

“W-What?” Adam stuttered.

 

Lawrence turned and looked him dead in the eye.

 

“They _aren’t_ taking advantage of me Adam, I let them do it. I _like_ being fucked when I’m high”

 

Adam was shocked. This wasn’t the Lawrence he knew five years ago.

 

“Why? Why do you let them do that to you? I mean I understand the being high part that’s a norm for you but Lawrence-“

 

“It’s the only way I feel anything anymore” he interrupted with a shrug.

 

Adam was close to tears as he dropped to his knees in front of the younger man.

 

“Lawrence please. I can’t leave you here”.

 

Lawrence huffed and crossed his arms. “You didn’t have any difficulty leaving me the first time”.

 

Adam rolled his eyes and took hold of Lawrence’s hands. “You left _me_ dummy, remember? You all did…” Adam said quietly as he rubbed his thumb across Lawrence’s knuckles.

 

“Lawrence please. I’ve been alone for five years, five painful, terrifying years. I miss you all so much and I don’t think I can live any longer without at least one of you. I know it sounds selfish but please please _please_ ”.

 

Tears slipped down Adam’s cheeks as his forehead fell onto Lawrence’s knees, his voice going soft as he continued to repeat that one word.

 

After a few minutes a hand fell into his hair and he slowly looked up.

 

“I-It won’t be easy Adam” Lawrence said quietly.

 

Adam nodded and sniffled “I know”.

 

Lawrence looked away for a moment and sighed before squeezing Adam’s hand.

 

“I guess I can come back then, but stop acting so pathetic alright?” he said sarcastically, giving Adam a weak smile.

 

Adam smiled back and wiped at his face, nodding as he stood up.

 

“Thank you Lawrence” he whispered as he took off his jacket and put it around the younger shoulders.

 

Lawrence shrugged again and let Adam pull him up. “Eh, thank me when we’ve gotten the rest of the band back together”.

 

That made the both of them chuckle and Lawrence allowed Adam to lead him out into the humid Florida night.

 

He drove them back to Los Santos, Lawrence asleep in the passenger seat for most of the ride.

 

They made it back in a day and a half thanks to Adam’s expert speeding skills and once inside he led Lawrence to the bathroom.

 

After a quick shower and a change of clothes the two collapsed in the first bedroom.

 

Adam respectfully kept his distance but couldn’t help but stare at Lawrence.

 

Having one of the boys back with him felt so right, it gave him hope for finding the others.

 

One down four to go.

 

**XXXX**

 

For the last five years Sean’s life has been completely [yellow](http://puertoraycan.tumblr.com/post/121802870132/colourhaus-sean-poole-yellow-your-skin).

 

Sean’s life was all sunshine and a cute yellow beach house he rented on the LA shore.

 

He was one of the few who hadn’t left California.

 

His life was pretty decent. He had a nice place to stay and did a lot of odd jobs to make money but that was pretty much it.

 

His life was also _very_ lonely.

 

He knows leaving like the rest of them was the right thing to do, but sometimes he questioned it.

 

He dreamed about Adam once in a while, and about the others, but mostly about Adam.

 

Out of the seven of them he and Adam had always been the closest.

 

Sean would even go as far as saying he missed him.

 

With a sigh Sean slipped his brown cap on and stepped out onto his back porch.

 

The sun was setting across the empty beach coloring the sand in bright pinks and oranges.

 

He walked down the steep stairs and stepped onto the sand.

 

He took a walk on the beach every night; it helped him clear his mind.

 

Well, as clear as his mind could get…

 

Sean let out a sad sigh and watched the sun set in silence.

 

The more he thought about it the more he realized how much he missed the others.

 

Just thinking about them brought tears to his eyes and he tried to fight them.

 

He was successful until someone called out for him.

 

“Hey Spoole!”

 

Sean gasped and turned around very slowly, he didn’t believe it, it couldn’t be…

 

Standing halfway across the beach was Adam, his back to the sea wall as he smiled behind a pair of sunglasses.

 

Adam opened his mouth to say something else but suddenly Spoole was in his arms, his feet off the ground as Adam held him tight around his hips.

 

Sean kissed him hard, tears streaming down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms tight around Adam’s neck.

 

When they pulled apart Spoole let out a sob and pressed his face into the crook of Adam’s neck.

 

“I missed you so much baby oh my god” Adam whispered as he held Spoole tighter.

 

“What? How-How did you?” Spoole babbled as he pulled away and looked Adam in the eye.

 

“I’m getting us back together baby, I miss you all so much it hurts”

 

“All of us?” Spoole asked.

 

Adam shrugged “Anyone who will agree to come back with me”.

 

Tears welled up in Spoole’s eyes and he kissed Adam again.

 

Adam lowered his feet to the sand and cupped his face.

 

Spoole gasped and reared back “The others-“

 

“I’ve already found Lawrence”

 

It was a pretty simple decision for Spoole from then on.

 

After packing his few belongings and leaving that month’s rent on the kitchen counter the two set out in the SUV.

 

It only took them a few hours to make it back to Los Santos.

 

Lawrence was still irritable from detoxing but he was so happy to see Spoole again.

 

Spoole cried again and the three of them piled on to the bed together.

 

Two down three to go.

 

**XXXX**

 

For the last five years Joel’s life had been completely [purple](http://puertoraycan.tumblr.com/post/121824519672/colourhaus-joel-rubin-purple-you-say-you).

 

The bright lights of Vegas practically blinded Adam as he made his way down the strip and into the desert.

 

He hated this city, to many bad memories and lost money.

 

He made his way down the dust covered road to an old motel that had been renovated to fit other needs.

 

The purple neon sign blinked occasionally as Adam parked and climbed out.

 

Following the sound of soft pop music he made his way around the side of the building and found a pool and hot tub situated on cracking concrete.

 

_And there he was._

 

The hot tub was jam packed with men and women alike, all laughing and chatting amongst themselves.

 

Joel was sat in the water, curled up against a man far too old for him.

 

“Hey Joel” Adam called.

 

A few people looked his way but ultimately ignored him.

 

Joel’s face twisted in shock as he starred at Adam.

 

“We need to talk” Adam finished.

 

“Who the hell is that?” the older man growled.

 

Joel shushed him and ran his hand across the man’s hairy chest “It’s ok, he’s just a friend”.

 

Joel stood to get out of the water but the man wrapped his hand tight around Joel’s wrist.

 

“He better be Rubin, you owe me” he barked.

 

Joel nodded and pressed a kiss to the man’s mouth before he carefully climbed out and grabbed a towel from a nearby chair.

 

“Follow me, we can talk upstairs” he said as he led Adam up a staircase and onto the walkway that led to the rooms.

 

He pulled open one of the doors and let Adam in.

 

Joel immediately went through another smaller doorway to change, leaving Adam to look around.

 

The room was…extravagant to say the least.

 

The carpet was pure white and the walls where painted black, black leather chairs and a leather bench at the end of the bed.

 

The bed was black with purple sheets and a stripper pole sat shinning in the middle of it all.

 

The lights in the ceiling where bright purple and white, coloring Joel’s pale skin as he made his way out of the closet/bathroom.

 

He was only wearing a pair of black boxers and he covered himself with the purple sheets of his bed.

 

It only scared Adam more when he noticed the lingerie sat on the bench.

 

“So? You found me, now what do you want?” Joel asked as he leaned back on his hands.

 

Adam shook himself from his gazing and cleared his throat “I want you to come home”.

 

Joel laughed “Yeah, I don’t think so”.

 

Adam sighed “You can’t tell me you’re actually happy hear doing _this”_

“And what exactly is _this_ Adam?” Joel asked gesturing with his hands as he glared at the older man.

 

“Whoring yourself out Joel! I’ve only been here a few minutes and I can already tell you aren’t happy”.

 

Joel scoffed. “You don’t know shit Adam”

 

“Really?  Joel you know my story better than any of the others, you _know_ where I’ve been”

 

“Adam“ Joel said with malice as he rose from the bed, keeping the sheet draped around him.

 

“What about this place Joel? You really like staying here in this cum covered, drug infested dump?!”

 

“Adam stop-” Joel growled again.

 

“And what about that man down there? How much does he pay to see you dance for him?”

 

“STOP!” Joel yelled.

 

Adam gasped and watched as Joel fought to hold back tears.

 

“You think I like doing this? I hate it! I hate what I let that man do to me but it’s the only thing I know how to do! It’s the only thing I’m fucking good at. Plus he supplies me with what I need so I stay”.

 

Joel’s entire form was shaking, tears pricking his eyes as he kept his fists by his sides.

 

Adam took a cautious step forward and took hold of Joel’s chin, tilting his head up so he would look him in the eye.

 

“Then come home Joel. There’s still room for you. Lawrence and Spoole miss you”

 

“You-You found Law-Lawrence and S-Spoole?”

 

Adam nodded. “Unless you really want to go back to old men and free coke”.

 

That made Joel laugh and he quickly forced his way into Adam’s arms.

 

“God not enough coke in the world could keep me from you and the others”.

 

Adam smiled and let Joel kiss him.

 

It was still just as magical as the first time.

 

“I’m sorry” Joel whispered as he buried his head in the crook of Adam’s neck.

 

“Me to” Adam replied as he ran his hand through Joel’s curls.

 

“Wait but, but what about him? He’ll see us trying to leave, there’s no way he’ll just let me go”.

 

Adam pressed another kiss to Joel’s cheek “Let me worry about that, you just pack up whatever you need”

 

Joel nodded and let Adam leave while he grabbed his duffle bag from the closet and stuffed it full. After changing out of his boxers and into a pair of skinny jeans and a button up he made his way to the door.

 

When he walked out the back had been vacated and a man was floating face first in the pool.

 

Joel laughed and took the stairs two at a time as he ran down to jump into Adam’s arms.

 

Adam spun them and laughed with Joel as the curly haired man pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Oh man I missed this”.

 

“Me to” Adam replied as he led Joel to the SUV.

 

Joel fell asleep as soon as they made it over the California border.

 

When they got back to Los Santos Adam slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and carried Joel upstairs bridal style.

 

Nobody else was awake when he made it in so he took Joel to the second bedroom and lied him down.

 

He carefully undressed the skinny man before collapsing into bed next to him.

 

He never asked about the [panties](http://media.europafashions.co.uk/media/catalog/product/w/o/womens_ladies_full_lace_panty_-_purple_-_back_1-84120.jpg) he had been wearing under the jeans.

 

Three down two to go.

 

**XXXX**

 

For the last five years Bruce’s life had been completely [orange](http://puertoraycan.tumblr.com/post/122048743427/colourhaus-bruce-greene-orange-theres-a).

 

Maine was beautiful but damn was it cold.

 

Adam found that out of all of them Bruce was the hardest to find since he actually did drop off the grid.

 

Driving through the woods Adam realized this was the most peace he had had in a while.

 

He found the state park lot soon enough and parked his car.

 

Bypassing a few groups of hikers he made his way up the wooden stairs and onto the dirt trail.

 

He walked for miles and miles, eventually veering off the path and into the woods on a less used trail.

 

By sunset he came across what he was looking for.

 

Walking through the campsite he made sure the fire was out before approaching the orange tent.

 

Through the mesh flap he found who he was looking for.

 

Bruce was curled up on a sleeping bag on one side of the tent.

 

At the sound of crunching leaves the older man looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes when he saw Adam.

 

“Nice place you’ve got here” Adam said as he forced the flap open.

 

Bruce shrugged and waited for Adam to crawl inside and close the flap behind him.

 

“What are you doing here?” Bruce asked, keeping his back to Adam.

 

“Adam relaxed on his back and looked over at Bruce. “I’m getting us back together, all of us”.

 

Bruce scoffed “Yeah? How’s that going?”

 

“Pretty good actually. I already found Larr’s and Spoole and Joel”.

 

“And what, you’ve just forgotten the past?”

 

“No. But we’ve talked and forgiven each other for the things that happened and, for the things that were said”.

 

Bruce let out a hum of approval and the two were silent for a few minutes.

 

“They miss you you know? When I told Joel I was coming to look for you he got really excited”.

 

Bruce didn’t say anything.

 

“Lawrence was happy to. Says he can’t wait to see you”

 

Bruce was still silent.

 

“Spoole’s happy to; say’s he missed cuddling with you”.

 

Still nothing from Bruce’s side.

 

Adam sighed and glared at the back of Bruce’s head.

 

“Bruce, look I know it’s hard to forgive and forget but you need to at least try! You can’t spend the rest of your life wallowing out here in the woods. The boys miss you, I miss you”.

 

Bruce was _still_ silent.

 

“You can’t keep blaming yourself” Adam whispered.

 

That got a rise out of Bruce and suddenly he was above Adam and pressing a gun into the younger man’s chest.

 

“I could kill your right now Kovic. I could kill you right now and nobody would know” he growled as he glared down at Adam.

 

Adam could see the tears in Bruce’s eyes and could feel his hands shaking.

 

“I know” he whispered as he reached up to cup Bruce’s face and wipe away the gathering tears.

 

Bruce let out a raged breath and tossed the gun aside so he could collapse on top of Adam.

 

Adam immediately wrapped his arms around Bruce and slid his fingers through his dark hair, the older man resting his head in the crook of Adam’s neck.

 

“Bruce-“ Adam tried.

 

Bruce shook his head in a silent plea for Adam not to speak and then sat up so he could move to lie next to Adam.

 

“Can we leave in the morning?” he asked quietly.

 

Adam smiled and nodded before grabbing some of the blankets and pillows and covering the two of them.

 

They watched the sunset and rise the next morning before taking off for home.

 

Two days of driving later and Bruce was accepted with open arms at the apartment.

 

Joel was probably the happiest out of all of them.

 

When night fell Joel dragged Bruce to his bedroom.

 

If the two of them fucked that night nobody questioned it.

 

Four down one to go.

 

**XXXX**

 

For the last five years Matt’s life had been completely [green](http://puertoraycan.tumblr.com/post/121651162062/colourhaus-matt-peake-green-have-you-ever).

 

Matt was probably the easiest to find considering he never left Los Santos.

 

After the break-up he moved to the mountains and bought a lake house where he spent his days growing plants of all kinds.

 

He always loved plants; he had a few at the penthouse when he was still there.

 

Adam let those die though.

 

He had a small green house on his property that he built himself and inside was a beautiful rainbow of any plant you could think of.

 

Matt was in his sunroom when Adam came.  He had converted the room into a work area of sorts, tables lined up under the large windows where covered in pots and plant clippings of every kind.

 

“So, flowers huh?” Adam said from behind him.

 

Matt didn’t even flinch.

 

“Botany and yes. They keep me calm” Matt explained as he carefully clipped a potted plant.

 

Adam had never seen this side of Matt, when they were still together everything between the two of them was rough and harsh from the sex to the conversations it always seemed as if they hated each other…

 

But that was bullshit because in truth _they couldn’t get enough of each other_

“So what are you doing here?” Matt asked as he took a sip from his tumbler full of absinthe.

 

The bright green liquid sparkled in the sunlight, distracting Adam momentarily.

 

“Adam” Matt tried again, turning to look at the man.

 

Adam shook himself and cleared his throat. “I’m um, I getting everyone back together”

 

_He was so weak around Matt._

 

“Matt raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the table.

 

“Really? And how’s that working out?” he asked as he crossed his arms.

 

“Really good actually, I’ve found the others and where all getting along great”.

 

“So I’m the last one?” Matt asked.

 

Adam nodded.

 

It was silent between the two for a few minutes and Adam was getting agitated.

 

“Matt please come home” he finally asked.

 

Matt huffed “Why should I?”

 

“Because the boys miss you! I told them I was leaving to find you and they all got _so_ excited. Lawrence can’t wait to play video games with you again and Bruce can’t wait to start back up movie night. Joel wants to discuss books with you and Spoole misses you so much he cries”

 

“And what about you?” Matt asked.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Do you miss me to?”

 

“Of course I do” Adam replied.

 

 “Then why don’t you come over here and show me?” he asked his eyes never leaving Adam’s.

 

Adam was shocked but smirked and made his way over to Matt.

 

The kiss was rough and Matt immediately wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck.

 

Adam gripped the smaller man’s hips and lifted him to sit on the edge of the table.

 

Matt wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist and groaned loudly when the younger bit down on his lip.

 

“Please come back with me” Adam gasped as he pulled away from Matt’s mouth.

 

Matt only nodded and forced Adam’s mouth back to his neck, digging his fingers into the younger soft hair so he would keep going. 

 

They left the next morning, a pot of [blue carnations](http://www.efavormart.com/images/products/detail/C28A_ARTI_1330_NAVYx12.jpg) in Matt’s lap.

 

“There special” he had said when Adam questioned him.

 

When they got home Spoole cried again.

 

Matt held him and told him everything was ok now.

 

Spoole was just happy that they were all back together again.

 

After settling in Matt went back to the lake house every weekend to check on his plants.

 

Sometimes one of the boys would go with him.

 

He and Adam shared the third bedroom and almost everything was ok again.

 

Almost.

 

Only one more stop…

 

**XXXX**

 

For the last five years James’s life had no color until now.

 

It was a cold day when the six of them gathered around him.

 

The navy blue flowers Matt had grown now lay in front of the headstone.

 

_James Willems_

_1984 -2015_

_A brother, a friend, a lover._

_RIP_

A heist gone wrong took him from them five years ago. None of them had ever really started the healing process.

 

Adam stood with his arm around Spoole, the younger resting his head on the older man’s shoulder.

 

Lawrence and Joel stood side by side, their fingers laced together and Matt stood with Bruce’s arms wrapped around him from behind.

 

“I brought us here because I thought we all needed to see him again before we began to try and heal”. Adam explained.

 

The others nodded and it was silent once more.

 

“I miss him” Spoole whispered.

 

“We all do baby” Adam replied squeezing him lightly.

 

“He was a good man” Lawrence said.

 

Joel smirked “The best”

 

“Funny to” Bruce added.

 

Matt nodded and then looked at the rest of his boys.

 

“We can’t spend another five years wallowing though boys. We need to start moving on and fixing ourselves, _together_ ”

 

They all nodded in agreement.

 

“He’s right. James would have wanted us to be happy” Lawrence added.

 

With another nod Adam sighed and looked around “Let’s get started then”.

 

They all smiled and said a goodbye to James before heading back to the car.

 

Bruce stayed behind though and stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked down at James.

 

“They’re right you know; I need to start making myself happy again” he said.

 

Adam honked the car horn and Bruce waved to tell them he was coming.

 

“I love you James. I always will” He said as he smiled down at the headstone.

 

A cool breeze went by and Bruce smiled wider.

 

“See you around James”

 

And with that he made his way back to his boys.

 

Operation **complete.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed!! check out the colorhaus photo series on her  
> Tumblr: puertoraycan.tumblr.com/tagged/colourhaus
> 
> Also follow me on Tumblr if you like! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
